


The Way You Love Me

by EmilieBrown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, One True Pairing, Pregnancy, Teddy Bears, Toy Lamb, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intended to be a series of random Rumbelle Prompts. *Belle French is heavily pregnant and she goes baby shopping, what is it with Teddy bears and why does her husband not like them?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Love Me

****

 

 

 

**Teddy Bears**

_Emilie Brown_

__

Growing up we were always taught to play with our teddy bears. Our parents would get us a teddy bear, after all they were known to be every child’s comfort toy. As a child, Belle French was never one to have a stuffed teddy bear, she was the child more for the stuffed toys of Dragons and Rag Dolls. But when she and Rumpelstiltskin were expecting their first child, Belle wanted a comfy toy for their child, so she went shopping for their baby. Rumple was working at the shop and wouldn’t be at the Storybrooke Urban Baby Store for at least another ten minutes. So here she was, at the store, her best friend Elsa with her. They were both a roaming around looking for cute baby items when Belle saw it: Beside a white wicker basket on a very colourful and expensive looking table, a teddy bear. It was just so darling, Belle couldn’t help herself, she walked over to the bear and picked it up with a smile on her face. She couldn’t get over how darling it just was.

The bear was so soft that it felt like you weren’t even holding anything, It was a light blue in colour, the eyes were violet and on it’s neck he had a little bow tie, the design on the bowtie were of miniature bow ties, in an assortment of different style and colours. On the Teddy Bears ear was a tag, opening up the tag there was a little poem on the bear, the tag also gave it’s name and birthdate. The bear’s name was Yantsy and he was born on February 12th,1965.Hugging the bear to her chest Belle closed her eyes and smiled in contentment. This was it, this little bear Yantsy was going to be her and Rumple’s unborn son’s toy. His baby. A teddy bear. As a child, she herself never had one, but her son would. Elsa came over to Belle, pushing the shopping cart as she did so.

“I found this cute little teddy bear, Elsa. His name is Yantsy.” Belle said showing her blond headed friend.  

“Aw, he’s sooo adorable, Belle. I feel like baby Gabriel will love his toy when he comes into this world, Yantsy will be his first friend.” Elsa replied, smiling, and couldn’t help but admire the stuffed toy. She couldn’t wait for the day that her and Jack had their very own child. With all the recent baby booms happening in Storybrooke, she’d been kind of wanting a child of her own. Anna and Kristoff have little Hadley, Belle was heavily pregnant, Snow and David had little Neal and Regina and Robin had their Opal. Hearing her name being called Elsa looked up to a smiling Belle.

“Elsa, did you find anything for the baby?”  
“No, not really, most of the things here you already have. Your husband is very prepared for the baby and the nursery.”

Laughing, Belle couldn’t help but agree, As soon as Belle told her husband that she was with child, the poor man was in shock, just stood there for a few minutes until he got his thoughts together and was talking a mile a minute about things that they were going to need for the baby. He went out that day and practically bought all the requirements that they would need for their child. Seeing all the stuff he had bought made her smile, he was ready for this baby. Looking down at her watch Belle realized that her husband would be at the Storybrooke Urban Baby Store any moment. As if he was summoned by her thoughts alone he entered the store. Spotting Elsa and Belle, Rumpel walked towards them, Belle looped her arms through his.

“Rumple, I found a perfect stuffed toy for our Gabriel.” Taking the stuffed bear from Elsa, Belle presented it to her husband. “It’s a teddy bear, Rumple and according to his tags his name is Yantsy.” Handing the bear to her husband who gladly took it from his beloved, The Dark One looked at the bear, trying to not let his emotions show on his face, but Belle, always the one to read him well noticed, “you don’t like it.” the beauty stated.

“No, no that’s not it at all darling. It’s just this is a teddy bear. The people of this world think they are cute, cuddly and very innocent, but the truth of the matter, my darling Belle, is they really aren’t. Teddy bears bear magic. One of the darkest of kinds, they fill children’s heads with death and nightmares, they are the most deceiving of creatures. They may look cute and cuddly during the day, but it is at night when the true nature of these foul creatures present themselves. Parents are unaware to it, but the children, it’s always the children that know the truth, they fear the teddies. When a child has a nightmare it’s the teddy’s fault, the teddy’s cause it, the children are too afraid to say anything, so the parents, the adults, remain unaware to the happening around them, the happenings in their very own home. The teddy bear race are evil, pure darkness, darker than myself. Legend has it that the creator of the teddy race is Hades himself.”  
“Okay, then. Stay away from teddy bears.Got it.” Belle stated. Rumple sat the bear down and found an adorable plush white lamb with a navy blue tie on it.

“Here’s a lamb, named Lamby, my darling. Does he past the approval of you? Will he suit our Gabriel?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

“Yes, yes he does. He passes my approval, dear husband,  and he will most definitely suit our Gabriel.” Smiling at his wife, the couple bought the lamb and they left the store, Elsa following behind them. The teddy bear however turned from it’s spot on the table it now sat and watched them leaving the Storybrooke Urban Baby Store. The violet eyes of Yantsy gleamed bright and held nothing but hatred for the sorcerer, the one known as The Dark One, for knowing about the evilness of the teddy race.

****  


**A/N: This is going to be a prompt fic, some of it may go together, some may not, that depends on you. If you have a prompt let me know and I’ll add it.**

**Prompt given to me by Allyson, She said: “Stay away from Teddy Bears.”**

**Beta-ed by:** Kindleheartzyou

**~Emilie Brown**


End file.
